Letters to the Prince
by Chloelocotea
Summary: Alec's gone. I never felt so alone and usually I'm the sort who doesn't need people! I can't stand it anymore, his absence is driving me slowly insane! Then of course Aro has to stop Alec from seeing me, apparently it's distracting. I'm Chloe Cullen and boy is life going down hill! SEQUEAL TO THE PRINCE OF VOLTERRA! READ THAT FIRST!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Going back to a hell hole...

DISCLAIMER: I'M BACK! I STILL DON'T OWN TWILIGHT THOUGH SO YEAH THAT'S A BUMMER... ANYWAY HOPE YOU'RE READY FOR AN EPIC ADVENTURE!

I never knew life could be so... meaningless. I guess it's just not the same when you're missing part of you. Winter ended and spring flung itself into full bloom, the only part I remember is him leaving two months ago. My family definetly notice my sudden change in attitude, of course non of them understood. They all probably sympathise for me, I don't even care anymore. I just want to see those ruby eyes again, to see that gently smile he uses only for me...

I sighed, reaching the end of my book. I threw it aside, grabbing one of Alec's letters to me. I smiled as I unfurled the letter.

_Dear Chloe _

_It's unbeilevable how unnatural life feels without you. I miss you considerably, life feels unfulfilled. Jane and Randall are annoying the heck out of me! I've never seen my sister so loving, I even caught them kissing... I'm forever scarred. For some reason I have a feeling they've gone further than that... Anyway! Felix says hi as does Demetri. Hows life there? How are you? _

_I miss you Love_

_Alec _

I smiled softly, tracing my finger along his neat script. His letters are probabbly the only thing keeping me sane. I can't believe I've fallen so hard for him when I was so sure he was an ass. I chuckled, remembering those times we nearly killed each other. WHAT AM I DOING! He's not dead! Jeez is this what love does to you? Oh hell no!

I shook my head and zoomed out my room as if there was a fire, I think I'll go downstairs now. I skipped falsely down the stairs, greeting my family chirpley. The gave me a strange look, as if expecting me to start bawling helplessy. I laughed slightly to myself, going to join Nessie in the kitchen. When I arrived I saw her trying to reach some peanutbutter on a really high shelf, aww midget! I giggled, floating down the jar for her. She grabbed the jar and turned to smile at me.

"Thanks Clo." She said.I smiled, feeling a hand on my shoulder. I saw Bella out of the corner of my eye, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Nessie, we've had this discussion. No peanut butter, you're allergic." Bella sighed. Edward cam walking in, evidently trying to hide his laughter. Nessie gave her Mom a smug look, opening the lid and grabbing a spoon. She took a big scoop of peanut butter and held it up.

"Let me go to school." She said. I snickered, not this again. Renesemee has been dying to go to high school but her parent's think she's not ready. Honestly I wouldn't go back even if you paid me! Bella did a face palm, causing me to splutter so I could hold in my laughter. Bella growled, eyeing Edwards laugh lines which had appeared.

"Nessie it's not safe, we need someone there who can control your thirst." Bella said for the billionth time. Ness was about to put the spoon in her mouth, pausing as her eyes lit up. Her chocolate brown eyes focused on me, a wide spread grin adoning her face. I swore mentally causing Edward to give in to his long held laughter, what could she possibly want?!

"Chloe has the best control over her thirst in the house, she can go with me." Ness said. I felt my eyes widened, I h-have to g-go b-back... Holy cow shit! Bella shrugged.

"That's true and I suppose that's safe. Only if Chloe want's to though." Bella said. I shook my head furiously.

"NO!" I shouted. Nessie gave me the puppy dog eyes and quivered her lip, no no no! She whimpered helplessly, widening her big brown eyes. I growled and shook my head. She pulled out her final stop.

"Pwease Cwoe..." She said in her baby lisp. I tried to stay strong but caved in under the pressure, shoot. I sighed and nodded, causing her to squeal. She bounced up and down, hugging me tightly. Oh god. I glared at the tiny bouncing girl which whom I call my best friend. Edward laughed cruelly, causing me to tip the peanut butter on his head. Bella and Renesmee laughed like crazy, causing me to smirk at my cocky brother.

Before he got time to retaliate, I felt Carlisle put his hand on the doorknob. My face brightened and I sped to the entrance to open the door for him, which didn't surprise him on bit. He always brings the mail from work and I'm always awaiting letters from italy. We can't get mail to our house anymore since the postman doesn't like being nearly mauled by bears anymore. Such a wimp! Carlisle flicked through the mail, giving me the familiar beige envelope. I gripped it tightly to my chest, estactic as ever. I greeted Carlisle and kissed his cheek before walking into the living room and plopping down on the couch.

The letter felt heavier than usual and I could sense something heavy slide inside. I opened it carefully, taking the lettter out and unfolding it.

_Dear Chloe _

_I've been thinking lately of how you gave me a parting gift. I thought about give you something special and this couldn't be anymore fitting. When Aro killed my village he spared my mother, but that pig had killed her thinking she was a witch too. When I went back to my village to say a last goodbye (while Jane fawned over Aro of course...) and I found this clutched in her hand. It's her necklace, I've kept it since I was a newborn and there is no one I trust it more with than you. Take care of it like it's your own, well I guess technically it is now... That was a bad joke wasn't it? I love you more than you can think of, stay safe love. _

_Love _

_Alec _

_P.S _

_My father got it from an extremely good blacksmith after he saved his daughter from falling in a river. Hope you like it! _

I smiled to myself and gently plucked out the slightly heavy necklace. It was a small silver sword with a dragon wrapped round it, it literally took my breath away. You could tell it had been shined and polished but it had still looked old and antique like. I let my fingers run over the intricet detailing, picking up Alec's wild cherry scent on the cold metal. I saw a small hand gently take the necklace from my palm, looking up to see Alice. She smiled and put the necklace on for me, sitting down next to me.

" No matter how well you hide it, I know you hurt inside. Sweetie I may not know Alec very well but please don't lose hope. He loves you and I can see that, one day you will be together." She assured, gently squeezing my hand. I looked away, playing with her small slight fingers. It's never that easy, it never has been. I just wish that for once my life wouldn't get so complicated to the point I felt like just giving up. Trust me I _was_ suicidal, yet now ending my life leaves to much baggage. My family, our friends and of course Alec. I could never do that to him, the pain would be unbearable. Of course there is the possiblity he would just find another mate, I guess it's unlikely though.

"Have you seen it?" I asked. Her smile faltered slightly but she kept on shining through.

"There are some things I don't have to see to know." She consoled. I sighed, dropping her hand like it was venom.

" So in other words, you're just guessing right?" I said, not meaning the bitterness in my tone. She chuckled quietly, stroking my soft curls.

"Sweetie I do a lot of things, being a fashionista, irritating Edward, being an awesome aunt and mom... But I never ever guess. Let us call it a calculated theory, that has a nice ring to it doesn't it. Edward has been telling me what you've been thinking-" I cut her off, angery as hell.

"You've been spying on my thoughts! Alice that's low, especially for you!" I exclaimed. She waved her hand to silence me.

"Yeah yeah, whatever! Anyway your thoughts are just surrounded by him and I'm not going to tell you to stop thinking about him. That would be cruel. I just want you to have a positive outlook on things, he will come back. Stop doubting the fact that he won't and stop saying he probably doesn't love you. Alec at the best of times is cold and heartless, you can tell when he's happy. I've never seen him like that, not even with Jane." Alice explained. I smiled in spite of myself, twiddling my thumbs.

"I guess I could try that, even though it would make no difference." I said stubbornly. She smiled and tapped my nose, dissappearing to some far corner of the house.

Alice. A whole new breed of vampire.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Vampire High.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT BUT HEY LET'S CELEBRATE WITH SODA POP!

"Chloe you have to look good for school!" Rosalie sighed. I growled, looking down at my ridicolous outfit. I'm in a freakin hot pink dress with red high heels and a pink tote bag. Why did Alice have to dress Nessie, at least she knows how to dress me. But no she had to assign Rosalie and Esme to dress me, do I look like the type which prefers to be dressed like a barbie on steriods? I hate pink!

"I look like a unicorn threw up on me." I muttered. Thank god Emmett isn't here... Esme smiled nervously, searching through the clothes rack again. "I don't see what wrong with jeans..."

"You're a Cullen and we- OoooH! This is perfect, try it on!" Rosalie said handing me a white bustier dress, black cropped leather jacket and black boots. I went into Rosie's walk in closet, changing in a flash. I don't know why though, we had two hours till we had to leave for school. I had no problem since I don't sleep, but god Nessie looked like a zombie.

"You look perfect! Doesn't she Esme?" Rosalie squealed. Esme grinned, pretending to inspect me.

"Can't find a flaw!" she said. I giggled, wierd family... Rosalie grabbed me and steered me over to the vanity, plonking me down in the plush chair. She tamed my wavy curls and straightening my bangs, dabbing on sprays and whatnot. She instructed me to close my eyes and I felt the softness of brushes gently gliding over my cold skin. She was done in about five minutes, leaving me in suspense.

"You can open your eyes now." Rosalie said. I fluttered my eyes open, gasping. I looked... Wow. Did that sound narcissitic? I had dark blue eye shadow framing my golden eyelashes. She put on just the right amount of mascara, making me look more angelic than I already did. The curse of being changed at a young age... she had glossed my lips with peach lipgloss and gave me a cat eye with a long flick.

"Woah." I whispered, in awe. Rosie giggled and kissed my cheek.

"Alec should have stayed, he doesn't know what he's missing." She said bitterly. I laughed fakely, Rosalie hasn't held the best feelings toward my mate since he left. She felt he was a coward and that he should have fought for me if he really loved me. I couldn't disagree more, he's smart enough to know Aro would never let him. She guided me out the chair and sent me on my way downstairs, wishing me goodluck.

I trudged down the stairs, cursing under my breath. Of all places I just had to back to highschool, why couldn't I just meet Pewdipie? Yes that's right I'm a Bro! I made my way into the living room, grabbing my backpack. Jasper laughed at my begruded expression, causing me to growl.

"Ness pleases hurry up!" I yelled. She came running down the stairs, a happy grin on her face. She squealed and said goodbye to everyone, leaping out the door with me in hand. She led me to Edward's Volvo and jumped in excitedly, putting the key in the ignition. She's physically 16 so she is allowed to drive, I really wish I could but I'm stuck at fourteen. She sped out the driveway at top speed, cruising down the long road.

"Oh this is gonna be so fun! Can you imagine High school? A place with so many adventures and opportunites." She said. I rolled my eyes.

"Nessie didn't anyone tell you anything about highschool? It's a place where you have the queen bee bitches, the jocks, the nerds, the middle classers and the outcasts. You either fit in one group or your dead meat. Think of it this way, the jocks and queen bee are the lions and the top of the food chain, the middle classers are the hyenas and scavengers who take in the rejected queen bees and jocks. The nerds are the clever meerkats who stay underground and never bother the predators. The outcasts consist of emo, goth, rockers and anyone who rejects authority on a whole. They are at the bottom of the foodchain but they continuely challenge the lions, lets call them the... crocodiles. They lie in wait, waiting to be threatened and they will snap your neck. If you don't fit in those groups you're vunerable, and you will be eaten." I explained venomously. Her smile faltered slightly and she gave me big innocent eyes. I feel bad for ruining her image of school, I just care for her too much to see her hurt.

"That seems pretty bad, are we gonna be ok Chloe?" She asked. I smiled at her and nodded, hating myself for lying.

"We'll be fine." I said smiling painfully. We reached Forks High in a matter of minutes, spotting the prison of learning. It's like Allactrase, only without the ocean view. We parked and got out, immediately attracting attention. A lot and a lot of attention. I spotted a bunch of girls with tight dresses and mini skirts surrounded by a bunch of boys. I tugged at Nessie's arm, notioning for her to look. " Queen Bees and jocks." I spotted some normal people fawning over them. " Middle Classers." Next to them were shy, braces and glasses clad group. " Nerds." It was hard to miss the last group, dressed in black, reciting poems, playing air guitar and of course the whinging of society. " And my old group, the Outcasts." Nessie giggled and grabbed my hand, leading me across the parking lot.

Into Hell...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Gina Hellom, she's going down.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT AND SERIOUSLY I'M STARTING TO MISS ALEC BADLY! WHY!?

" This is your school rulebook, activities booklet, student council form, cheerleading form and an invitation to the Spartans home game. Hope you enjoy life here at Forks High." Said a way to peppy senior. She shoved all the pamplets and forms into our arms, smiling fakely. Nessie seemed overwhelmed as the asian kept on prattling away, seriously do some people have an off button? I finally had enough and just cut her off.

" Hun that's great and all, but class starts in five minutes. Mind telling us where our lockers are?" I said bluntly. She faltered and gave me a shocked look, regaining her stance under my glare. She cleared her throat and put on a fake smile once again. I smirked triumphly, wow the pownage has started!

"Of course! You two are lockers 312 and 314. Right down the hall, hope you guys have a good day..." She said through gritted teeth. I rolled my eyes, pushing past her. Nessie yelled thanks as she scurried to keep up with me, whacking me on the arm.

"Be nice, can you at least try?" She said angerily. I giggled loudly, attracting weird stares. I found our lockers and stuck all the pieces of paper in my locker, I have a bad habit of only clearing out my locker at the end of the year so this won't be seen for a long time. I checked my schedule, realising I had english first. " I have science with Mr Aloson first, how bout you?" I groaned, great who know what type of scumbags who will hit on her. I promised Edward I would help her if she was ever being troubled.

"English with Mrs Litobarksi." I said just as the bell rang. Nessie smiled at me and squeezed my hand, then we set off on our seperate ways. I walked as any human could, hating that I had a capslock on my speed. I'm one of the slowest in my family so I'm used to using my speed all the time, in hopes of getting faster. I got to the room just in time, seeing as the teacher had just entered. I tried to make my way to the closest free seat, but before I could a girl took it. She had dyed blonde hair, fake pink nails, tight clothes that you would usually be adoned on a hooker and a layer of make up. She smirked cockly at me, I just gave her a careless look. Something about being vampire just gives you ship loads of self cofidence. Unfortuanetly I had been standing for too long, as our portly teacher had spotted me.

"You must be Chloe Cullen, how bout you introduce yourself to the class dear. Tell us something about yourself." She said kindly. Hah! For once a teacher who isn't that bad. I know what exactly I'm going to say. I looked straight at the girl who had taken my seat, smirking.

"Hey I'm Chloe Cullen and just as a prewarning, I don't take shit from no one." The whole class ooooohed, causing the girl to glare at me. Our teacher tittered, clapping her hands and silencing the class.

"Excellent I like this one! Take a seat over there please." she said pointing to a desk next to a shy looking girl. I headed over ' accidently' crushing the girls foot, which she had placed to trip me over. I sat down next to the girl, smiling warmly at her. She grinned and passed me a note.

_Her name is Gina Hellom, you really shouldn't piss her off. My name is Jenna. _ I read, chuckling silently. I wrote back too.

_If she knows what's good for her, she won't cross me. Nice to meet you Jenna._ I passed back the note, waiting for her response.

_ Lol, yeah you look like you could kickass. Hey I saw you and you're friend walk down the hall, you both are welcome to sit with us at lunch. _ Awww she's so nice. I grinned at her and nodded, causing her to giggle. I spent the lesson passing notes with her, finishing my essay in five minutes flat. When the bell rang I headed to Art with Jenna chatting the whole way

* * *

The first three classes passed by really easily with Jenna, Nessie joined us in third period and we were all just talking in History. We really pissed Mr Wall our history teacher but we could care less. When lunch came we headed to the cafteria, sitting down with her three friends. Two guys and one girl.

" Hey guys, this is Chloe and Nessie. Nessie and Chloe this is Daniel, Cameron and Hannah." Jenna introduced. Hannah seemed like a peppy ginger who wore a big smile, Daniel seemed like a ragged skater who looked like he was on meth and Cameron seemed shy but happy. Middle classers. They greeted us as we sat down. I picked at my food, really wishing I didn't have to eat it. It smelled putrid, like trash that was infected by maggots. And then some. Nessie gave me a stern look, she was right we have to keep up the facade... I sucked it up and ate a soggy chilli frie. I swallowed convincingly and grimaced and the foul taste. Nessie giggled next to me and got up to return her tray.

"So Chloe are you the new addition to the Cullens?" Hannah asked. I smiled.

" Yeah, I'm a new adoption. I've been bouncing from to foster home to foster home so it's nice to be settled for once. My parent's died when I 10 so i'm kinda used it." I said, sticking to the fake story.

"I'm so sory..." Jennas whispered.

"It's ok! I hardly remember them, it's fine." I said. Suddenly Daniel's eyes widened, causing him to unplug his earphones.

"Trouble at 2 o'clock!" He said. I whipped around, spotting Gina and a gang pushing Nessie around. I growled quietly, blinded by anger. I shot up from seat and strode over to them.

"What are you gonna shortstack?" Gina sneered, pushing Nessie to the the ground. I reached and pushed her back gently, sending her into her friends. Nessie got up and hid behind me. I let every threatening bit of vampire, causing her and her gang to take a step back.

"I don't know who you think are but you better back the hell off, before I get pissed. And you don't like me when I'm pissed Gina cause somebody is gonna get hurt. I already want to slap you so don't PUSH ME. Got it?" They didn't respond, making me angry." I SAID DO YOU GET IT!" I yelled. They nodded frantically. I glared at them, making their shaking worse. " Good now scram!" They ran away as fast as the wind. Nessie hugged me from behind, causing me to smile as we made our way back to our stunned friends.

* * *

"So how was school today?" Esme asked. Nessie and I just came back, finding our family in the living room. Ness giggled as we gave each other knowing looks.

" Well Chloe just saved me from a bully, we made some new friends and pissed of a history teacher. It's been a good day." Renesmee explained. Our family gave us confused looks as we laughed hysterically.

"We'll explain later, but I got write a letter. I told him email would be easier, but nooo it wasn't traditional!" I moaned. I zoomed upstairs and into my bed room, grabbing a paper and pen from my drawer. I sat down and started to compose my letter.

_Dear Alec_

_The necklace is absolutely beautiful, I don't plan on ever taking it off. I'm really sorry about what happened to your mother, I can understand completely. Nessie had roped me into joining school again, the most stupidest institution. I really miss you so much, even school couldn't distract me. It was funny though, I managed scare some bullies, eat human food without throwing up and make some friends. I really wish you were here, it hurts to think of how long I haven't seen you. I wish I could visit but, Carlisle is determined I graduate High School. Sometimes it's hard think that I used hate you, now you're all I think about. I just really really really miss you, please come visit soon. Say hi to Demetri, Jane and give a hug to Felix from me. I love you more than you could imagine. _

_Forever and Always _

_Chloe 3_

_P.S. _

_I need to make sure you learn better jokes! _

I folded the paper and put it into the envelope and carved to well known address on to the paper. I smiled slightly and kissed the paper, is that weird?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Tears that can't run...

DISCLAIMER i DON'T OWN TWILIGHT SO THANKS OBAMA! HA HA HA HA KIDDING, I LOVE OBAMA! THAT SOUNDED WEIRD...

School has been pretty boring, Gina doesn't mess with me anymore so there goes my only source of entertainment. So now it's Saturday and I'm stuck at home while everyone is enjying time with their mates. I wish school could have distracted me from my mate, but it seemed everything just reminded me of him. Some guy will laugh in the hallway and my mind immediately thinks of Alec's. Some of the quarterbacks will start playy wrestling and I think of how he could always outsmart Felix in their little matches. It's all the some small things that just trigger the flood of emotions, all of the memories.

I sat back and read Alec's latest letter for what seems the fifth time today.

_Dear Chloe. _

_I'm glad you like it and that was over three hundred years ago, I've moved on. I think it's good you joined school again, soon you'll not have to go anymore. You'll find that humans tend to challenge us, it's only because they feel threatened. Especially a girl as beautiful as you will threaten most people. You tell me if any boy hits on you, I swear I will hurt them so bad that their children will feel it. I miss you love and I am trying the best I can, it's just complicated. I promise I will never stop trying, one day we will be together. I don't want you to be upset, please it really hurts me to think I did that. I'm sorry my sweet... Please just say you can forgive me. _

_I'll always love you _

_Alec. _

_P.S. _

_My jokes are not that bad! _

I just don't know how long I can wait for him, I just feel like I'm losing myself. I've never felt this alone since my parents died, he made me whole again. I just miss him so much, I'm sorry if I'm repeating myself. Actually I'm not sorry, I miss him! I sighed and lugged my weight off my desk chair, deciding that it was about time I went for a hunt. I grabbed my hoodie and headed downstairs, trying not to focus on the cuddling couples. They were all watching some stupid Romcom, mostly making out than anything else. I tried to head out the door without being detected, sadly when you live with vampires that is impossible.

"Chloe?" Carlisle asked. I groaned mentally." Where are you going?" Can't you just slip and out of this house in piece?

"Hunting." I said. He nodded, giving me that little worried look on the side. He does that a lot nowadays, like I'm a mental patient. I slipped out the door, sprinting into the forest wildly. I ran faster than I ever have, just wanting to escape my own head. I found a mountain lion prowling on a baby deer, he he he he... Before the lion could pounce, I knocked it over and snapped it's neck. I drank slowly from it, feeling the life sap out of it. After I was done, I felt full. I walked through the forest, carefully picking my way though brambles. I could hear a waterfall up ahead, my thoughts just swarming with Alec.

_Chloe..._ I snapped my head up, my senses on high alert. That's not possible.

"Alec?" I called out. I heard his laugh flow through the wind, almost like it wasn't there.

_Chloe... _ I rushed forward trying to follow the sound of his voice. There was no scent, no vibration, nothing.

_Come on Chloe... You can do better than that. _It was coming from the waterfall, causing me to sprint like hell. I ran forward and made my way into the clearing.

" Alec? Seriously whoever is doing this it's not funny!" I called out. I heard a chuckle, a chuckle I know to well. I turned my head and what I saw made me gasp.

Alec was standing there, though it wasn't the Alec I knew. He was like a ghost, half there half not. I could see right through him, yet he still mesmerised me. He smiled softly at me, almost restarting my heart. I dared not to blink, wanting this not to disappear.

_I told you I would come for you..._ I stepped closer, reaching out a quivering hand to touch him. Before I could I blinked, then he was completely gone. I lost it.

"Alec! NO NO NO! Come back... please..." I gripped at my hair and yelled out in frustration. I kicked and bashed stones, not trying to calm down. I only stopped when I heard human voices, deciding it would be sensible to sprint away. I ran through the forest, holding in my screams and anger. I got to the outskirts of the woods surrounding my house and a whole new emotion washed over me. Grief. I strode into the house, slamming the door so hard splinters came off. I tried to make my way to the stairs, only to be stopped by Jasper.

"Chloe what's wrong?" He asked. I gritted my teeth, in danger of exploding.

"Nothing." I said calmly. Alice tried to warn Jasper to just quit it but instead he gave me a stern look.

"Chloe you better tell or-" I growled and cut him off. Enough.

" OR WHAT?! THERE IS NOTHING WRONG! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yelled at him. I stomped up the stairs, breaking into tears that can't run. I ran to my bedroom and sat on my bed, crying my heart out. I could hear my family discussing my outbreak downstairs, I'll probably apologise to Jazz later. I brought my knees to my chest and buried my head into them, feeling every single bit of sadness poor out of me.

I heard Bella tell them she would talk to me, seeing as she understood. Yeah well Edward did leave her but it gives her no permission to try and give me counselling. She knocked on my door in a matter of minutes.

"Chloe sweetie open up..." she pleaded. I carried on to cry, feeling my soul break into a million pieces. I don't care about the world at this point, he was just so close... Then he was gone. Ripped away from me, just like the last time. Bella opened the door and sat down next to me, cuddling me as I cried. After what seemed liked hours, the sobs lessened until they finally stopped. I sniffed dryly, almost feeling Bella's question. "What happened sweetie?"

"I-I saw h-him... But it wasn't really him, it was like a hallucination." I confided, knowing the whole house was listening. She stroked my hair, comforting me.

"I used to get those when Edward left. It only happened when I was being reckless, so I tried to put myself in danger. I just wanted to see him." She said wistfully.

"How is this meant to help?" I asked. She smiled gently, playing with my curls.

"You tell me. Chloe you can't be so determined to distract yourself. He's your mate and frankly you're missing someone who gets you better than yourself. I'm sorry to break it to you but you shall never be happy unless he's back." She said bluntly. I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks for making me feel better..."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Darkness in the middle of light.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT SO JUMP SUGAR MUNCHIKINS!

_River's run dry in drought, _

_Yet in my drought why are the rivers full? _

_In flames ashes are produced, _

_In my fire why are there no burnt compassions? _

_They say in victory comes fullfilment, _

_In our victory where are you? _

_They say in love comes sacrifice, _

_The only thing they were right about. _

Chloe's ballad.

It's been two days and Alec still hasn't sent a letter, it's unnerving to say the least. I did in fact apologise to Jazz about my exploding, he took it well saying he was sorry too. But Alec always sends letters, even if I forget to reply. The thing is most people would say he's probably just busy, but I know Alec. He always makes time for his own personal affairs and Aro never runs him or Jane around on day to day errands. Something is just very wrong, very wrong. Carlisle seems to be the only one to agree with my, everyone else just thinks he has missions. Rosalie even suggested he forgot! Alec never forgets, which is actually quite remarkable. When he was here he would usually remember stuff for me, like that I needed to prepare Nessie's dinner or that I forgot to tidy my room like Esme told me too. Yes he's a weirdo, but he's my weirdo...

"Miss Cullen care to explain why the battle of Hastings was started?" Mr Wall said, snapping me out of my thoughts. I smiled, oh puhlease!

" On Edward the Confessors death bed he promised the throne to William Duke of normandy, but when Harold Godwinson earl of Wessex took the throne he got angry. They had a battle in 1066 called the battle of Hasting so rightly named for the place it was in." I said confidently. He grunted and nodded, turning back to his chalkboard. Oh teachers they think they can outsmart us. Nessie smirked at me, causing me to wink at her. She giggled and carried on taking notes as did I. I carried on throughout class just thinking about Alec, seriously I wish he just didn't clog up brain as much as he did.

The final bell rang and everyone flooded out the classroom in hoards. Jenna, Nessie and I stayed behind as usual to chat.

"So hey we're having a small get together at my place, really A list. You guys thinking about coming." Jenna said. I grinned, just the thing to get my mind off things.

"I'm in." I said. Nessie was practically bouncing on the spot.

"HELL YA!" She yelled, stratling Mr Wall into faceplanting the board. We rushed out the room, bursting into laughter as soon as we were out. When we finally calmed down Nessie and I bid farewell to Jenna who had detention. We headed out to our car, when we were only five feet away we were rudely disturbed. Gina and her gang stepped into our path, handbags at the ready.

"Well if isn't Chloe and Renesmee, you know you got a lot of guts." Gina sneered.

"I should hope so, I kinda need them. Don't you pay attention in science class, oh wait sorry! That would require you to have a brain..." I dissed coldly. She stood shocked, either that or she was trying to figure out what I was trying to say. I rolled my eyes and tried to make my way to our car, only to be caught by Gina's arm.

"Did I say you could leave?" She growled. I laughed in her face, pushing her back gently.

"Go get some man hooker." I sneered coldly. She huffed and stomped.

"At least I could have man, what about you Cullen?" She challenged. I smirked.

"I have a boyfriend sweetie..." I said smugly. She smirked this time.

"Oh yeah, how come we never see him around?" She challenged. My smirk faltered slightly and my chest panged with pain.

"He just doesn't live here, yet." I said, looking to the ground. That's when Nessie lost it.

"YOU KNOW WHAT GINA? GET A LIFE WHORE!" Nessie yelled. I laughed as she shooed them away and dragged me to the car. We drove off home and Nessie seemed smug at herself and i must say I'm pretty proud. " Hey you ok? You really miss him don't you?" I smiled sadly and nodded. I felt like really saying 'Noooooo I miss peanuts!' but I thought better of it. " What I never got was why he didn't ask you to join the Volturi. I don't want to get rid of you or anything but seriously it only makes sense."

"I never thought of that... I don't know why I didn't ask to either." I said, realising she was on to something. Nessie mused on, seemingly not focusing on the road.

"It's the safest place in our world and the best place for him for you to be. I mean many people hold a grudge against Alec, they would obviously want to aim at his mate." Wow Nessie is making a lot of sense today.

"Strange..." I whispered.

Strange... just another word to describe my life.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Party.

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING I'M GONNA CRY SERIOUSLY LEGAL PEOPLE ARE MEAN, THEY DIDN'T EVEN BUY ME ICECREAM! RUDE...

For once I was doing my own styling, seeing as I had to practically beg Alice! I took a nice long shower, shampooing like crazy and enjoying the hot water. I dried myself off and sped round the bathroom quickly, vampire hairdryer... I walked out my bathroom and into my walk in closet. I put on a fresh pair of underwear and started flicking through all of my dresses. I picked out a short white halterneck dress, paired with black strappy heels and a cute black and white checked fedora hat. I changed and then headed over to my make up table.

I settled on putting light shimmery pink on my eyelids, cat eye liner and clear lipgloss. I grabbed my clutch bag, doing a last checkover. Ok I got my phone, wallet and pepper spray...? Why do I get the feeling Jasper put that in there? I chuckled and headed to Nessie's room, knocking on the door. To my surprise Jacob opened the door, dressed in a loose dress shirt and jeans.

"Ummmm does Edward know you're up here, cause if he doesn't he's going to bust a lid!" I said. he laughed and invited me in.

"What edward doesn't know won't kill him. I asked Bella to put her shield on me." He explained. " No but Nessie wanted to kit me out for the party, i love her and all but please don't ever put Alec through that torture." I laughed.

"Yeah well lucky for me he's been around for three hundred years, his casual is formal." I joked.

"Hey Chloe, what do ya think?" Nessie said, twirling out her closet. She looked really elegant in a short red dress with a white long sleve lace over the top and short white heels. I clapped and hollered as she bowed dramatically. Jacob looked awestruck and I had to wave my hand in front of his face to bring him too.

"Perfect..." Jacob whispered loudly. We laughed and headed downstairs, seeing our familly's smiling faces. We did a little twirl, knowing everyone would want to get a good look. Once we were done with last minute checks and hugs, we set off in Jacobs rabbit.

* * *

I thought Jenna said it was going to be a small get togther... THE WHOLE HIGHSCHOOL WAS HERE. The whole house was alive with music and you could see people dancing and umm... other stuff... What was Jenna thinking?

"Are you sure this is her place?" Jacob questioned. We both nodded, completely shocked as we got out the car. We headed inside and had to divise a game plan to get through the massive crowd.

"Jacob stay with Nessie at all times, I'm gonna try and find Jenna and get to the bottom of this." I instructed. They nodded and with that i dove into the howrd, fearing for my sanity. i fought through grinding couple, wriggling girls and drunk boys. Oh great there's alchahol too! I found Jenna and Hannah sat on a counter, both looking absolutely wasted out of their heads. I facepalmed and shook Jenna shoulders. "Jen what happened?" I had to shout over the blaring hip hop music. She giggled and hiccoughed.

"Well it was just us and some friends then Gina brought her crew and the beer. So everything is ok!" She said loopily. I groaned and took away their cans and gave them some coke instead, hoping they would sober up. I left them and tried to find Nessie and Jacob, only this bunch of guys cornered me.

"What's shaking baby? Wanna spin in the closet?" One senior said. i scoffed, I know where this is going. I peppered sprayed them all in the eyes and stepped passed as they yelled in pain. It was unbelievable how many guys tried to touch me up while I tried to find my friends, literally I broke a guys hand.

I finally found them at the punch table, jacob standing guard over a cautious Nessie. They saw me and smiled, clearly relieved. I explained what happened and how Gina invaded. Nessie pointed out me should probably leave, knowing Carlisle wouldn't be happy if he knew we'd stayed at this party.

"Let's go get a Fro yo!" I suggested, even though I couldn't enjoy fro yo no more. They agreed and we started to leave, when Gina Hellom stopped us at the door.

"Where you off to, leaving so early?" She teased. I have had enough. I put one hand on my hip and struck a diva pose.

"Bitch please!" I said and slapped her ( human strenght) across the face. The whole place oohed as Jake Nessie and I left in style.

Don't mess with the Cullens.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Heading out in the night...

DISCLAIMER: i DONT OWN TWILIGHT AND SERIOUSLY STOP HOUNDING ME PEOPLE ALEC WILL COME BACK!

Sunday night, the most boring day in a weekend. I finished all my homework in like five minute, so now I'm reduceed to sitting in Carlisle's study and reading while he works. I do this sometimes when I've run out of things to read, it's nice talking to Carlisle. I usually peer over at his work and see what he's doing as well, it's interesting to see the weird illness some people get. I sat on the floor crosslegged next to the bookshelf, reading an encyclopedia on frog related sicknesses. It was actually quite interesting, who am I kidding? It's boring as hell.

"Have you heard from Alec?" Carlisle asked from his desk. I shook my head.

"It's been a week, I'm really worried Carlisle." I said, getting up to sit next to him. Carlisle scratched his chin, seemingly thinking.

"Yes I will agree, it's not natural. I have a feeling Aro has something to do with it, he has been known to be very controlling." Carlisle informed.

"I just don't see why Jane or Alec doesn't just take over, they're so much powerful..." I said dejectedly.

"Aro is their saviour and father to them, it is out of respect more than anything else. They know many people want them dead because like you, they are extremely powerful for our kind. They know its the smart thing to do." Carlisle explained. I nodded I guess it makes sense but...

"Then why does Alec always take charge of things, like that time he suggested we all do a group training session for our powers?" I asked. Carlisle chuckled, as if remebering a fond memory.

"Let me tell you I've known Alec since he joined the volturi, even then the only people who really know him well are Jane and Aro. Of course now you as well. Alec is a mystery to all of us, Edward says his mind is very hard to read as he stores things away. The only thing I really know of Alec is that he has a quiet confidence which just makes people listen to him. I think it's very interesting when he speaks, seeing as he doesn't do a lot of talking. He was quite shy as a human apparently and when he was a newborn, it was only when he was one hundred that he started set himself apart." Carlisle said. I smiled slightly to myself, remembering the cold and emotionless Alec.

"It's hard to think of him like that..." I said sarcastically. Carlisle laughed heartily, making me giggle too.

"Yes you are a very special type of person, managing to annoy someone so much they literally fall in love with you. I've never seen that in mates in all my lifetime." Carlisle joked. " You two are perfectly fitted for each other..."

"What did you think of me when you first met me?" I asked genuinely curious. He smiled.

" Well when I saw you, I knew you had been through a rough time. Even before you're parents died. You looked so still but even then I could hear your heart fighting to have a few more beats. You looked like a little angel but I knew you were a fighter, you had determination written all over the way your system fought. When you woke up, you clearly were defensive and a joker. I could tell you would slot in perfectly with us, you would listen to Rosalie, you would tease Edward, learn with Jasper, be Alice's doll, joke with Emmett, help Esme and you would always be there for Renesmee. But above all I knew, you were a kind person. Someone with a good soul." Carlisle finished. I smiled and attacked Carlisle in a hug, causing him to laugh and hug me back.

"Thanks Carlisle, I love ya too!" I said. He chuckled and kissed my head, releasing me. " Hey can I go for a walk, I need to move around." He nodded and smiled, bidding me farewell as I exited his study. I skipped downstairs, feeling elated for the first time. I slipped through the back door and into the forest...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: I never want to let go...

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN TWILIGHT AND I THINK YOU GUYS WILL LIKE THIS CHAPPY... ;)

I broke into a sprint, deciding to practice my flips and tricks. I did cartwheels over fallen trees and rivers, swinging through trees like a monkey. I slowed down my pace halfway into my journey to no where, finding a huge gorge in my way. I smirked at the gorge defiantley, taking fifteen steps back and deciding to jump the massive opening. Before I could a loud noise came from behind me, like bushes rustling. I froze and tried sensing what was around me, coming up short in my search. I didn't fully relax, speeding towards the gorge and clearing it.

I sped forwards nervously into the dense forest, feeling a weird sense of someone watching me. I growled loudly and spun on my heels, adopting a defensive position. I could hear a rushing noise from up ahead and I could feel a gently landing of feet. I could feel a non populated clearing up ahead of me, if this thing wants to fight then lets make it fair. I ran towards the clearing, hearing the pursuing feet. I stopped at the edge of the clearing and walked cautiously into the centre. I couldn't feel anything anymore, causing me to let out a frustrated groan. OMG Chloe, not only are you hallucinating but you're feeling things now too!

"God I'm going crazy..." I mutterd to myself. Someone chuckled behind me.

"Chloe you've always been crazy." That voice. I whipped around, smiling the biggest smile I could. Alec. ALEC. ALEC! I ran into his open arms, giggling as we hugged. " I've missed you so much..." I hugged him tighter.

"Me too, oh my gosh you're really here!" I said excitedly, drawing back to look at him. I missed those ruby eyes and that beautiful smile, more than anything in the world I missed him. He leaned down and gently kissed my lips, the longing and sadness in me just melted away. Like everything in the world just made sense again, there was no fireworks. They couldn't compare to any of this, it was like he had mended me once again. He drew back slowly and looked me in the eyes. Gold and blood once again meeting in perfect harmony.

"I'm never leaving you ever again, never." Alec said. I smiled and kissed his cheek, hugging him once again.

"Good if you do I will seriously whack you with a golf club." I joked, causing him to chuckle. Suddenly I felt a lumbering presence, one which was very familliar.

"Yo Alec did you find her?" Felix asked, appearing out of the trees. Alec rolled his eyes and sighed as I giggled, letting go of him to hug Felix. "What up munchkin?" I laughed.

"Nice to see you too Felix." I giggled, letting go of him. I forgot to ask something important didn't I? "What are you guys doing here?" Alec zoomed in front of me, his eyes holding a sudden serious note.

"Thats what we need help with, can we go to your place and talk about it?" He asked. I nodded and with that we started run back home. We ran the same way I came and was at the house in at least two minutes flat. I opened the door, smiling depite myself.

"Hey guys look who I found wondering in the woods." I called throught out the house. My family assembled in seconds, smiling and greeting our guests. I couldn't help but stay at Alec's side, feeling the safest there. Alice winked at me, hugging Jasper. I giggled silently as Alec roped his hand around my waist as Carlisle addressed him and Felix.

"How can I help you gentleman?" Carlisle asked. The two guards seemed to sober up and become grave.

"It's Aro, he doesn't want us seeing our mates anymore. Apparently it's distracting us from our work, but we've been working the same as always." Felix explained.

"He's just paranoid, paranoid that we will try and leave like Marcus and Didyme tried. We left because we knew they were going to send assasins to kill Zafarina and Chloe, if Aro can kill his own sister he won't hesitate to kill them." Alec growled. Jasper and Emmett growled and Rosalie looked angry.

"How would he feel if he was seperated from Sulupcia? That idiot!" Rosalie ranted. Carlisle placed a hand on her shoulder and calmed her down, looking grave.

"We will need to have to convince Aro before he does something drastic, but for now let us prepare rooms for you. We can discuss in the morning once you're settled in, Alec you can stay in Chloe's room and Felix there is a room ready." Carlisle said. I smiled at him before leading them both up the stairs, I led Felix to his room and then Alec and I continued to my room.

"Aro has really lost it hasn't he?" I pointed out. Alec chuckled and twirled my fingers in his as we entered my room. We sat on my bed, facing each other as we talked.

"The man was never fully sane, Aro as a person is ecentric. But this, this just borders pure insanity..." He said, pausing to look at my face. He brought a hand up to cradle my cheek, causing me to bite me lip to restrain me from laughing like a loon. I laugh when I'm nervous, it's a bad quirk. " I missed that." He said leaning closer.

"Missed what?" I asked, confused. He leaned in closer until the tips of our noses were touching.

" The way you bite your lip..."

HE'S BACK AND HE'S BACK SWINGING!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The one fight I have to lose.

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN TWILIGHT AND YES I HAVE UNICORN WITH BIKER JACKETS! TOTALLY LEGIT!

I let the sun shine on my face as I read a book in my room, hearing Alec turn on my shower. It was nice that he stayed in my room, it always give me a chance to be with him. Something I'm savouring for every bit its worth. I wasn't really focusing on my book as much as I should have been, only really focusing on when the water would stop. It was way to fun to talk to Alec than to worry about the Harry and Ron being stuck in a chamber of secrets.

When the water finally stopped, I pretended to be really interested in my book. Just so he thought I wasn't a perve, which I'm not... I think... Alec came out the bathroom completely soaked and dripping. Oh did I mention he was shirtless? Yes he's shirtless... Oh well I'm not complaining, he has a six pack. Wink wink!

"chloe have you seen where my clothes went?" He asked. I looked up from my book, really trying to hold in my giggles.

"Alice just went shopping, they're in the bags on my desk and around my desk." I said, burying my face in my book and breaking into silent giggles. What the heck is wrong with me!? Oh yeah that's right, I'm immature as heck. He picked through the many bags and picked out his outfit, getting changed in my closet. He came out drying his hair and sitting next to me, chuckling slightly to himself.

"You aren't reading are you?" He teased. I shook my head and threw the book aside, falling back in giggles. He chuckled and blew into my neck, tickling me and causing me to shriek with laughter. I flayed helplessly as he continued to tickle my sides, laughing and squealing. He stopped suddenly and growled at me, sending me into spirals of confusion.

"Alec?" I questioned. Before I knew what was happening he had thrown me in the air, repositioned himself so he was sitting upright and caught me again. I giggled as he started to rock me back and forth like a baby.

"So what were you doing instead of reading?" He asked, knowing the answer. I glared at him and stuck my tongue out, way to stay cool Chloe... " That's not an answer miss Cullen."

"Non of your bees wax!" I huffed. He chuckled and prepared to tickle me again, causing me to stop him. " Hey hey! Let's not be drastic... If you must know I was thinking of something." I lied easily. I could tell he didn't believe me because he cocked an eyebrow.

"And what were you thinking of?" He asked. I tried to think of something, well I could always...

"Why you never asked me to come with you." I said before I could stop myself. His eyes turned cold and I seriously thought he was going to let go of me.

"Cause I'd never want them near you. Aro would use you and I would never let that happen to my mate, they'd have to fight me off before they can ever touch you. Chloe I know you, it's not something you can take, killing and the betrayal and the slaughtering of humans. You're to good natured to be able to take that, you're not a monster." He said. I put my hand on his cheek, forcing his eyes to meet mine.

"You're not a monster Alec, anyone who says that is completely wrong. No monster can love or be close to anyone, you're not a monster." I said stubbornly. He smiled gently down at me, pecking my lips.

"Thank you love, but many people would disagree with you..." he said sadly. Ok time to lighten the mood!

"Oh please no monster can be that bad at fighting!" I joked punching his arm. I don't understand how that was meant to help, god I need to work on my technique. He laughed and held my hands over my head, jokingly trying to threaten me.

" Care to repeat that Ms Cullen?" He asked. I blew a rasberry in his face and he drew back wiping the spit off his face, only to be knocked down by me and sat on.

"Of course Mr Volturi. I said you're a bad fighter." I said boldly. He smirked, nearly making me faint with his hotness. Did I really just think that, wow...

"Fine. You and me kid, out in the garden right here right now." He challenged. I grinned and leapt off of him and landed lightly on my feet.

"You are so on, last one there is a werewolf!" I yelled racing out my room. We raced each other down the stairs and into the back garden, I was just a tiny bit faster though. " I won." He growled.

"You may be faster, but lets see how you fair in a fight with no powers." He said lowly.

We started to cirlce each other slowly, never breaking eye contact. Without warning he leapt at me, only missing me by a hairs width. I aimed a kick for his head and missed badly, resulting in him catching my foot. I did a twist and he let go of my foot not resting though because a well aimed punch came at my head. I dodged and started backing away as he became faster and more accurate, not sure how to get out of this one. I flipped over him only to be brought by his hand grabbing my leg. I stood up as quickly as possible and did the only thing that I could in this situation, swear and run around him so fast that I created a cloud of dust around him. I clapped off my hands and smirked, turning around only for my smirk to fall. Alec stood there smirking and before I could run, he put me in a firemans lift over his shoulder. He chuckled as I thrashed around, holding me tighter.

"So I'm guessing you're the first place prize." He teased.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: A spanking.

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NO TWILIGHT AND BOY DOES IT GET HEAVY IN THIS CHAPPY... DAYUMMM!

I watched silently as Rosalie and Alice argued about skin coloured pumps versus peach pumps, feeling bored out of my head as I lay upside down on the couch in Alice's closet. Alec was downstairs talking with Carlisle about our situation and said he would join me in a minute. I been sitting here for two hours and frankly I'm all but ready to go get him. Nessie was at La Push with Jacob, so there was one lost piece of entertainment.

I finally lost it when they started to yell and I slowly slipped out the room, rushing downstairs before it got ugly. I found everyone downstairs and I could hear Alec and Carlisle in the study. Of course there was a unwanted person downstairs, Paul. He growled at me, I raised my brow instantly and rolled my eyes. It's best to ignore that idiot, most of the time.

" Hey Chloe, looking for your little boyfriend?" Paul taunted. Embry told him to shut up as did Jared, but as usual Paul didn't listen. I growled at him, knowing I would get in trouble. "Awwww did I make the baby bloodsucker angry?"

"You know you bitch like a sixteen year old girl." I dissed. The wolves laughed at this, causing Paul to shake. He aimed a bad punch for me which I easily countered by knocking him to the ground and stepping on his chest. I was very close to crushing his spine if my bad luck wasn't ever present. Someone cleared their throat behind me, I turned around only to find it was Carlisle. Alec stood beside him, half amused and half irritated. My family stared at me accusingly, oh come on! It wasn't even my fault!

"Chloe?" Carlisle asked through gritted teeth. I chuckled nervously and bit my lip.

"Ummmmm….. Oooops? Look I didn't even start it this time I swear," Carlisle looke like he wasn't buying it. " I'm so grounded aren't I?" Carlisle raised his eyebrows.

"Chloe up to your room, someone will be up to deal with you." Carlisle sighed. I groaned in frustration, speeding up the stairs and into my room, slamming the door. I sat on my bed, trying to listen in downstairs. What do they mean by deal with me.

"She's been really out of hand lately; we need to weed out this behaviour." Edward said downstairs. Gee thanks bro….

" What has she been doing?" Felix asked.

"She's been in a foul mood, shouting and fighting." Carlisle explained. I have not been in a bad mood! I shouted at Jasper once and I only fought with Leah and Paul once or twice…. I have been an angel!

"Do you think she's going through the stage that Alice, Rosalie and Bella went through?" Emmett asked fearfully. Huh?

"Her hormones aren't catching up with her yet, this is just very different." Carlisle said. "Who's going to deal with her?" No one answered, they have a right to be afraid. I don't deal well with being disciplined… Cue evil laugh.

"In my day, taking children over the knee seemed to work fine. Old fashioned corporal discipline should do Chloe just fine." Jasper suggested. What up I wouldn't give to stuff a text book up his nose right now. THEY ARE NOT SPANKING ME! Don't they know it isn't the 1920's?

"None of you are touching her." Alec growled. I smiled, thankful he was defending me. Rosalie growled back.

"Then why don't you do it, it's the only way." She said. It's not the only fricking way! I will not let Alec spank me, I said no no no no no! Alec sighed, sending fear into me.

"Fine I'll carry out her punishment. But if she bites me it's on you…" Alec said. Everyone wished him luck and I could feel his light whispery presence float up the stairs. I sat up straight and tall and stared defiantly at the door. He opened the door without knocking (rude), looking like he meant business. I growled at him, hoping to get him to back off.

"I suggest if you want to keep your hand you won't touch me." I snarled. Alec gave me a steely gaze, walking towards me. I'll admit, I kinda backed up a little.

"Watch your tone. You know you've done something wrong, just take it like an adult. It'll make it easier for both of us." He said sternly. I scoffed, getting up and facing him.

"Alec cut the crap, I'm old enough to know when to take a punishment. I don't deserve my punishment because I didn't start it. " I said, raising my voice. Alec raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms, giving me a 'Yeah right!' stare.

"Yes you didn't start it but you could have crushed him, Chloe stop acting like you're wiser than the rest of us. An adult would have not have knocked him that hard into the ground and I know you have that much self- control. And don't swear at me, you know as well as anyone knows what happens when I lose my temper. I love you Chloe but this is ridiculous!" He lectured. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my hoodie, I've had enough of this.

"Tell it to someone who cares Alec." I growled, trying to head out the door. Before I could make it out the door, he tugged me back. He pulled me to face him, his eyes turning angry.

"Chloe I don't hit women that I love and I don't want to do this. But your family is right, this is out of control. I'll give you to the count of three to say sorry and I won't touch you. I promise. Just say you're sorry. 1," I stayed silent, glaring at him. " 2," He wouldn't dare… " 3,"

In a flash he had picked me up and sat down on the bed, placing me over his lap. I started shouting and yelling at him, saying things I probably shouldn't say in my situation. I kicked and punched him, wiggling until he had to hold me down. He delivered 20 hard slaps to my backside, the sound like whip cracks. He held me down as I yelled and cussed at him, let out my anger on my mate. I finally calmed down, panting from the exertion of ranting.

"Can I let you go now?" Alec asked. Well here's my chance…. He took me off of his lap and set me down, then without warning I tackled him onto my bed. Before I could even aim a single punch, he flipped me over and sat on me immediately putting my hands over my head. I growled and struggled, to no avail because he just held me in place. He seemed amused by my failed attempt to attack him.

"You're a pig." I spat. He smiled, kissing the tip of my nose.

"That I am, you my lovely lady is a spoilt brat." He said. I felt slightly ashamed when he said that, is that what they really thought of me? I guess I haven't been the nicest person to my family and I do owe them a lot… " Why so quiet?" I looked up at Alec's familiar ruby eyes, feeling like an ass.

"Tell me the truth, have I been a jerk?" I asked. He chuckled, letting go of my hands to play with my curls.

" Well you did swear at me, said some things that would have made truckers cry and tried to attack me. I'm not an expert but yes you are being a jerk." He said, laughing. I glared at my tickled mate, well at least someone found this funny.

"Thanks for not holding back, I got to go apologise don't I?" I asked, hoping he would say no. He nodded, still playing with my curls and with the same stupid grin. We got up and went downstairs, where my family were standing with superior looks on their faces. I almost don't want to apologise now…. I cleared my throat awkwardly and began to speak.

" I owe you guys a big apology, I've been acting like a jerk lately and you don't deserve that at all. I really am sorry and I hope you guys can forgive me." I said solemly. They all looked at each other and all of a sudden I was being surrounded by hugs and people. I didn't even bother to say I couldn't breathe, it was too special of a moment.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Tempus est de essentia

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT BUT I DO HAVE A DOUGNUT, DOES THAT COUNT?

" Carlisle it's been a week and we have gotten no where, Zafarina is all the way in South America. How am I to know she is safe?" Felix said at the little meeting we gathered. We have to discuss this little problem, Aro is probably going insane seeing as his two of his most prized guards have run away. Alice has seen him getting very angry but her visions just seem to stop, worrying me to no end.

"Felix every move we make is monitored, we must tread with caution." Carlisle reasoned. Felix growled, obviously fustrated that he can't see his mate. I felt kinda of sorry for him, he really did care about Zafarina. You could tell by the way they ate each others faces...

"Why don't you just go get her and bring her back here, that way we can monitor her safety." Esme suggested. That's way to easy, the Volturi aren't idiots.

" Aro would definetly send an ambush, we need to find a different way of contacting her." Edward pointed out. I sighed quietly, sinking into the back of the couch. We've spent five hours discussing this and no one has come up with anything good. Frankly I'm starting to lose my patience, there is to much beating around the bush. We need to take action!

" Look there is no other way to do this, either we get to her first or Aro does. It's simple really and frankly we have no ther choice." I said bluntly. Jasper and Felix nodded, while the others remained hesitant. " Well lets see what our options, we can either take some action and get to her faster than the Volturi can or we sit here discussing this while Aro plans to kill her." Everyone flinched at my harsh truth, well sorry! I'm a blunt person.

Alice nodded, smiling proudly at me.

"She's right, we're to busy worrying about our own safety. I say that if I can monitor Aro decisions, we can easily pull this off. We should send out a party so we're not easily conquered if there is a confrontation." Alice said. Carlisle still looked skeptical, though he nodded.

"Well someone needs to stay behind to watch Chloe and Nessie," He said. Great, I have to stay behind like a sitting duck. " I guess the wolf pack could stay behind and monitor the house, if that's ok Jacob." Jacob nodded from the far side of the room, smiling at Renesmee.

"I'll tell them." He said dutifully. I couldn't help but notice Felix having a small smile on his face, awwww!

"We should leave now, Aro isn't going to wait much longer according to my visions." Alice said. Everyone nodded and got up, grabbing car keys and heading out the door. I felt someone hug me from behind, looking up to see Alec. I smiled gingerly, kissing his cheek.

"Be safe." I whispered. He nodded and kissed my forehead before following my family out the door. I felt every car shift out the driveway and head onto the road, signalling the fact we're alone. Nowadays I hate being alone, it reminds me of the night my parents were murdered. Well I guess I'm not completely alone, but a hybrid and a wolf isn't much protection. I'm more of the protection to them. I looked around to see Nessie and Jacob _already_ making out, gross as hell. I sighed and got up deciding to go to my room, leaving the couple to try and eat each other.

I made my way to my room, closing the door behind me and changing into something a bit more comfortable. I changed into some black skinny jeans, a Guns and Roses T- shirt, some sneakers and my favourite black hoody. I picked a book from my shelf and switched off the lights, turning on my side lamps. I love reading like this, weird as it is I feel like one of this kids in thriller books. I sat down and read for ages, completely ignoring the world around me. That's what I love about books, you never have to go back into reality unless you want to. Books are my only escape, they complete me in a way. Everyone who knows me knows, that if you ever touch my books you're as good as dead. They are a part of my personality.

I reached the end of my the thick book, looking to my clock. It read the time of midnight and I looked out to see the cloud bank that hung damply over Forks had cleared. Instead in it's place there was a beautiful bruised purple sky, lit by an opaque moon which hung low in the sky. I got up and opened my window on glass panelled side of my room, leaning out to look at the still forest. I loved how the moon gast it's soft glow on the tall trees, penetrating some parts of the forest where there was a gap in the canopy. It's nights like this which people find creepy, I find them awe inspiring. People always look at scary thing with fear, never with understanding. They only look at the present and not the back story.

For example that creepy shack in the woods was once a small family home, where a lumberman and his wife used to stay. That creepy ghost girl who haunts the manor, she was once a cheerful care free child. That ghostly ship you see at midnight, was once a voyager bringing together broken families. It makes me mad that people in horror movies want to destroy the monster or spirit instead of trying to help them, they simply think destruction is the only way out of every problem. I guess that is the human mind set, we destroy everything that never hurt us only because we feel threatened by it. We never look at the tru meaning of it...

I was broken out of my thoughts by a loud thump coming from downstairs, I guess Nessie fell or something. I walked away from my window only to hear another loud thump echoe from downstairs, followed by a moan. I don't even want to know what they're doing downstairs... EWWWW! Suddenly I froze, feeling a new presence, a unfamilliar one. I just couldn't figure who it was. I focused very hard and I could feel Nessie and Jacob slumped down and completely unconsious. I tried to move but my muscles completely froze in fear, like a deer caught in the headlights. I could feel someone come upstairs, triggering my legs to start moving. I positioned myself by the door, ready for the intruder. Yet no one came, they simply stopped at the door, as if guarding it. I was so focused on the person outside my door, that I didn't feel someone sitting on my window.

"Thanks for opening the window Chloe, really helpful." Demetri's voice rang. I gasped and turned around to see him crouched by the open window where I was at moments before. I growled, knowing this time he wasn't here on friendly business. He jumped from my window and leant against my wall, smirking like an idiot.

"Let me guess, Aro sent you." I stated, glaring at my once was friend. He chuckled quietly to himself, crossing his arms.

"Smart cookie, really I can see why Alec likes you. Why don't we make this easy, just come along now." Demetri said, trying to persuade me. LIKE HELL I WILL! Has he even met me. it was my turn to smirk this time.

" Oooh let me think about it... No." I said, using my power to bash him into my dresser.

He growled, got up and dusted himself off, tackling me without warning. We fell into my wall and broke it, sending us into the corridor. I punched him in the face, sedning him down the stairs. The only drawback was that he grabbed me and sent us both tumbling into the living room. I fell into the glass coffee table, shattering it. I groaned, well that was a nice impact to my head. Demetri picked me up and through me down again, nearly knocking me out with the weight of the blow. I couldn't get up, I was in too much pain. At least I thought I was.

"Enough." Jane's voice rang in my ears. I felt her usual scorching pain shoot through my body, blacking out completely.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Among the monsters...

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT AND GUESS WHAT IF DID I WOULD PUT NYAN CAT IN IT... OH! AND PEWDIPIE!

I felt light intrude my eyelids, my eyes fluttering open with irritation. I couldn't figure out where I was, it was a stone room with pillars and three thrones... I started to thrash around, realising what had happened before I had blacked out. I was chained to some metal which I could easily rip off its hinges, which I tried to do until I heard an unwanted voice.

"Now now, do you really want to do that?" Aro's soft whispering voice said. I glared and turned my head to see the imperial leader, grinning coming over to talk to me. He picked up his slow paced walk and appeared next to me in a flash, smiling down at me. I stayed silent, the smart thing to do would be not answer.

"Brother she will escape, let us not waste time in killing her." Caius grumbled from what seemed a paperwork table. Aro continued to smile at me, tracing a finger down my cheek. I stayed rigid, wanting to stray away from his touch. I will not show weakness.

"She will not escape, if she values Zafarina's life..." Aro said. I growled, trying to break free again.

"What have you done with her?" I asked in a dangerous voice. He smiled in a insane manner, chilling me to my bones.

"She is in a maxium security dungeon we use for torture, where you shall join her. After you answer my question. Are you ready Jane?" Aro asked to Jane who I didn't notice standing there, watching the whole time. She was poker faced but I could tell she was not comfortable about this.

"Yes master." She choked out. Aro smiled, clasping his hands together and looking at me. If he thinks I'm going to say anything, he can go to hell. They're probably waiting for him.

"Now, how is your family planning to destroy the Volturi?" he asked. WHAT?!

"We're not planning on touching the Volturi." I said truthfully. He sighed and looked to Jane, oh no... My shrieks of pain filled the air as I thrashed at the fire which exploded my body. It was very short and was over in two minutes. I panted, glaring heavily at Aro.

" When will Carlisle plan his attack?" Aro asked moving on. I chose not to answer, I'm going to get tortured. My screams once again filled the air as Jane used her power mercilessly. Again it was over in two minutes and again I lay panting

"How strong is the attack going to be?" Aro asked. I growled, staying silent again. This time the pain was so unbearable, I was clawing at the stone table I was lying on, scraping stones with my nails. Again it stopped.

"Where is Alec?" He demanded. This time pure rage took me over and I growled the worst I could.

"If you think I would ever tell you where he is, you can go to Hell." I whispered in anger. He snarled and slapped me across the face, searing my skin with the force. He walked back to the table, calling out to Jane.

"Keep on going till I say stop..." She replied with her usual yes master, turning to me and mouthing sorry. She began to toture me on her full setting, making me wish I was dead. I felt every bit of pain stab me and in my violent thrashing I managed to rip the metal chains that were binding me. It was no use though, I was to busy dying in pain. I was shrieking and writhing and I could feel myself start to give up, I had no energy to move anymore. Soon I was just lying there and whimpering, my body not letting me do anything else. I could feel the pain batter me, each blow more painful than the next and every blow still accurate. I felt my entire body start to spasm and the pain just kept going. "Stop." At once the pain left but I could still feel it's shadow, lingering in my body. "Demetri take her to the cell."

I felt Demetri pick me up, I winced seeing as my body was whispered an apology, zooming out of the room at top speed. He entered an old elevator and pressed the basement floor. When we reached the dungeons, he stepped out and walked along a dark stone, torchlit corridor. It had cells on either side of it and one huge cell at the very end of it. He walked to the very end and unlocked it, setting me down gently on the floor. He stepped over me and all I heard was the clanking of some metal before I was carried again, of course I just had to be chained to the wall. My feet barely touched the ground and it was painful, I had no energy to even tear the metal off the walls. I can see why people don't escape, even when they could.

"I'm sorry..." Demetri said before locking us in and disappearing. I did a pathetic attempt at trying to kick, only to groan out in pain. I heard someone cough beside me, scaring the bejesus out of me. I turned to see a tall dark woman who looked starved and weak, her appearance still beautiful yet tortured. Zafrina...

"Are you OK?" I asked. She turned her head surprisingly at being addressed, nodding when realising it was only me.

"Yes young Cullen, I am fine. Are you alright?" She asked, sympathy in her voice. I smiled bravely, trying to be strong.

" It's not the first time I've been tortured."

_Darkness looms on the horizon, _

_The age of sanity lost. _

_And in a new dawn, _

_There is no hope._


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: I'm going back...

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN TWILIGHT AND IM SORRY IF SOME OF YOU DIDN'T LIKE CHAPTER 10 I AGREE IT WAS STUPID BUT HEY WE LIVE AND LEARN RIGHT?

ALEC'S POV.

I gripped the steering wheel hard, my anger over powering my sense. A trip to South America only to find that Felix's chew toy wasn't even there, a waste of my time with _my_ mate. Felix has been complaining and worrying about his precious Zafarina, his constant rambling making me wish I could slap him. I wonder what Chloe is doing, probably having a better time than me.

"I know they migrate and all, but couldn't she just-" I cut Felix off in the middle of his rant, growling venomously.

"One more word Felix and I numb you. Shut up." I threatened. He rolled his eyes and crossed his arm, almost pouting like a child. The man _is_ a child.

"You were a lot more pleasant when you were 8 and played happily with your sister. She was better then too." He said. I smirked, not finding the humour he thought he put in. My sister used to be caring and loving, now she has brainwashed her self to only care for our Masters. Mainly Aro of course, seriously the infatuation is unhealthy. Since meeting Randall it's become better than before, but even a mate hasn't detered her.

"Back then the weight of my mates death wasn't there, in those times I hadn't had half the responsibility." I whispered darkly. Felix stayed silent as we drove into the driveway. I gasped softly as I realised the front window was smashed and familiar scents hit my nose, causing me to growl. The Cullens and I rushed out the car, zooming into the house which was left with a door hanging off the hinges. We entered the living room to see the halfing and Jacob slumped on the floor and bleeding. Bella and Edward ran up to them, trying to stir them. I could smell Chloe anywhere and my sytem started to run with panic. I rushed to her room and found everything wrecked, Demetri's scent reeking off the walls.

I growled and sped downstairs, alerting the Cullens of her absence. Jacob stirred and gasped for air, meeting all our eyes.

"Jane and Demetri came, they took Chloe." My heart sank at his words, sadness filling my core. " I only could hear everything before I completely blacked out, she put up a fight but it was no use." They took her back, they took her. I felt a deep snarl ripple through my chest, that's it.

"What do we do?" Rosalie asked. Alice growled, wow the pixie can be anything but happy.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT DO WE DO? WE ARE GOING TO GET HER!" She yelled. Everyone including myself was shocked at how angry Alice had got, I admit it was intimadating. Rosalie growled, oh we're wasting time!

"Why should I risk my life, she is more powerful. She'll be fine." She said. I thought she cared for Chloe...

"ROSALIE! She is apart of our family and she would never abandon you." Esme scolded. I growled loudly, causing all eyes to turn to me. Enough.

"I know what they do to prisoners, they torture them till the wish they were dead. They starve you of blood and weaken you with each torturing. I don't care what you guys wanna do, you can sit here and argue about what to do. I'm going to get my mate back and anyone who wishes to join me can otherwise I will happily go alone." I said. I turned around and started to walk away, hearing following footsteps. We got into the cars and drove to the airport.

Aro has crossed the line this time.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Reliving the pain...

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT BUT GUESS WHAT... I HAVE FEET! TAKE THAT ANGRY PIXIES!

Zafarina hasn't said a word to me ever since I got here, she just hangs her head and breathes deeply. You would mistake her for dead if it weren't for her breathing or the fact she was a vampire and couldn't die that easily. I've tried talking to her but all I got was grunts, the daily torturing must have gotten to her worse than I thought. I've been her only three days and I was finding the will to live slowly turning tideous, the only thing keeping me through was thought of being rescued. From what I heard, they were only using me as bait and if they couldn't lure them back they would 'dispose' of me. Death seems like bliss at this point.

Jane doesn't enjoy this torture though, she seems reluctant to. Aro seems perfectly content in throwing me around like a ragdoll, starving me of any form of strenght. Vampires get weak when they don't have blood, our strenght, speed and powers are dulled by the fact our body isn't able to cope with the lack of nutrients. God even thinking about Aro makes me want to bite something! I tried ripping the metal that restrained me, only managing a weak tug. I groaned with frustration, feeling totally helpless. Imagining being stripped of everything you can use to defend yourselve and then thrown into a brutal fight, letting everyone kick you about as you know you _could_ have kicked back.

"There is no point Cullen." A dark skinned vampire said, unlocking the cell. I growled, not ready for another torturing just yet. I struggled as he unchained me and slung me over his shoulder, carrying me to the throne room. I stopped struggling, deciding not waste my precious strenght. We travelled in the dingy elevator for a few minutes, arriving on the second floor. He knocked politely on the huge oak door which lead to the lavish throne room, opening it at the approval of Aro. My captor walked in and set me down in a chair, chaining my hand to the arm rests. Why do they keep this damn medieval junk!? Aro smiled at me, a slight glare in his eyes. Caius smiled sickly, I guess someone needs to enjoy my face distorted in pain.

"You know Aro, this torture is getting kinda of boring. Why don't you just kill me already, make your and my life easy." I sneered. He appeared in front of me, slapping me across the face. "Or you could slap me..." I turned my head to glare at him.

"Enough of your frivelous jibber jabber, now tell me are you gonna talk?" He asked. I smirked up at him, giving him the finger.

"Does that answer your question?" I asked sarcastically. Before I knew what was happening, I was screaming in pain; thrashing around furiously. I tried to calm my head down, but my I started to feel lightheaded. My mind became foggy and I felt like I was spinning. My head lolled back and I started to twitch, feeling the fire burn me severly. I heard Aro mumur something and I felt the pain start to slowly ebb away, that was over quickly. Someone unchained me as I regained control over my head, suddenly someone picked me up and threw me against the wall. I groaned in pain, sinking into a fetal position as fresh waves of pain cascaded over me. I felt a crushing pain, feeling a heel in my stomach. I keeled over, coughing out venom. A hand grabbed my head and smashed it on the cold stone floor, then hoisting me in the air only to thrown me down again. I curled up and whimpered, fighting to stay away from the clouds in my head. I felt someone grab me by my hair and bite my neck, sending there poison into my long vacant veins. It felt like nothing compared to what I've been through, yet I still whimpered from the faint sting it brought.

I only knew it was over when someone started to carry my limp body out of the throne room, returning me to my welcomed cell. They chained me up tight, causing me to yell out as the searing burn across my wrist made itself present. I tried to hold myself to stop the pain, only to give up and let the burn to cook my hands.

"Are you alright young one?" Zafarina asked, abadoning her oath of silence. I didn't have the strenght to speak anymore, words couldn't describe the pain I was in. " I heard what was happening, that shouldn't have happened to you."

" Like I said, this isn't the first time I've taken a beating." I whispered darkly, wincing with he effort to talk.

" You are a lot like me. When I was a human my friends Karachi and Senna would always protect me from the bigger boys in the tribe, yet they always managed to hurt me. You need to let go of the pain, it only holds you back Chloe." Zafarina adviced.

"I have let go. Look no offence but I have been in enough fights to know when to stand my ground. Right now I'm too weak to even think about defending myself, sometimes taking the punches as they're thrown is the only quick way out." I said quietly. Zafarina chuckled.

"Yes you are a lot like me." She giggled.

I just couldn't help but crack a smile.


	15. nOTE

HEY GUYS I'M GOING FOR HOLIDAY FOR 3 WEEKS SO I'M NOT GOING TO BE UPDATING FOR THAT AMOUNT OF TIME, HONESTLY I NEED A BREAK! BUT I'LL ANSWER ANY PM'S YOU WANT TO SEND AND STUFF, MY BRAIN JUST NEEDS SOME TIME FOR THE JUICES TO FLOW!

cHLOELOCOTEAXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOO


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: A survival instict...

DISLCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT AND YES I'M BACK I HOPE YOU MISSED MY GUMMY BEAR AWESOMENESS!

ALEC'S POV

We stepped out of the air conditioned airport, into the dense and hot Italian air. My eyes darted quickly around the premises, spying for any members of the guard. None of them were there, signalling the fact we were definetly stepping into a trap. It didn't matter though, I would do anything to get Chloe back. If it means fighting my own masters, then so be it. Alice walked out at human speed, her sad eyes spying some fast cars. She had been silent the whole plane ride, not talking to anyone, even Jasper couldn't force her to speak. I knew Chloe always held Alice in the best light, even I could tell she loved Chloe.

"How opposed are you to grand theft auto?" Alice asked. I glared at the cars, as if they caused my mate's kidnapping.

"At this point I couldn't give damn..." I said in a hushed tone. She nodded as the rest of our little group joined us, walking over and seducing the guards while I quickly got the keys. I tossed some to the family, and got into a black porsche panamera along with Felix. Alice leapt away and jumped into a car as we all took off down the highway, leaving the yelling guards behind us. I sped down the familliar higway, the blazing anger filling me up to the brim. I like Alice hadn't spoke the entire ride over here, to consumed by my anger to even notice the rich smell of blood all around me. It's funny I used to hate missions involving air travel because I was alway to tempted, it's amazing love can do to you.

Felix kept silent for once too, understanding we both needed space to deal with our loss. I knew he was thinking of the worse possible situation, I knew Felix well enough to know he was worried. Jane and I have been never been close to any of the other the guards, but I could tell Felix cared for us even if he denied it. Ugh! Even mentioning my sisters name digusted me, I know what she was doing. I just don't understand why she would do this to me, she was my twin... Surely she would understand my pain more than anyone else. Yet she listens to Aro and tortures the one thing that keeps me anchored to this earth.

I've always known that next to my sister people would mistake me for the less important one of the witch twins. In fact all the villagers thought I had thrown Jane into witchcraft, she was too pure apparently. I had never told anyone about the cutting, Chloe was the only one who ever knew about it. She was the only one who really understood what's like to want to punish yourself because others make you feel like you're worthless. I don't understand how my sister can slowly destroy something I love so dearly, I know she would feel guilty at first. But Jane always weasels her way back on to my good side. If she ever... Killed Chloe, I wouldn't care if she was my sister. She and the rest of them are going to be slowly ripped to shreds and boy would I enjoy it.

I can't bear the thought of ever seeing Chloe dead... I would end my life there and then. She was the only one who never compared me to my sister, the only person who I feel totally at ease with. She makes me feel like I'm the luckiest guy on earth, that not even hell could make her warm embrace seem cold. I don't have to hide or put up a facade, she would see past it anyway. I liked how she was hot headed and sarcastic, how she always managed to find the bad time to crack a cheesy joke. I love how we would argue over tiny things and when she couldn't give a good comeback she would slap my arm and pout like a child. I like how when we kissed she would always smile shyly afterwards, hiding behind her hair.

I saw the turret of the walled city loom over the hills, breaking me from my thoughts. I sped forward and in the process caught Felix's attention, his gaze turning to a glare. The rest of the cars occupied by the Cullens to sped up as we headed into the small city, winding up the stone streets. We headed up to the very highest point of the hill built city, startling many humans with the sound of the growling engines. They were probably hot from our speed and by now probably breaking down. We rounded off a turn into the castle plaza, parking and zooming out of the cars. Thank the heavens it was an overcast day, pesky sun... Felix and I led the Cullens as we headed through the front door of the castle, breaking the locks and killing the front guards with ease. Chloe's sweet spring lily scent littered the hallways but I couldn't track it, no matter... Aro will have no choice but to hand her over.

"Alec where will we know where she is?" Edward asked. I didn't answer, just following my insticts was good enough. I found the smaller throne/ torture room and kicked broke the lock on the door as I pushed it open, the sight meeting my eyes sending cold chills in my no used veins.

Zafarina and Chloe lay on the stone table, Aro and Jane at their side. Jane eyes snapped to me, they were dead and lifeless yet she tried to do her angelic face. I glared venomously at her making her recoil and return to torturing Zafarina. Aro grinned like a madman, his eyes unlike Jane mimicking his grin. Felix tried to rush forward but was restrained by Emmet and Carlisle as they tried to calm him down.

"Welcome my friends..." Aro whispered hauntingly.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: I have to face death... and she aint pretty...

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN TWILIGHT BECUZ IF I DID WELL EDWARD CULLEN WOULD BE A LEPRECHAUN!

7 hours earlier CHLOE'S POV

"What happens if vampires starve?" I asked my cell mate. Zafarina was looking particulary gaunt and skinny, like she hadn't had food for years. Her beauty was now fading considerably and if possible she looked slightly older. I was in pretty bad shape too but I'm really starting to worry about her, at least I hadn't started to grow skinny. The problem I have is that I'm substantly weak, otherwise I could bust us out of this joint.

"We don't die, though we wish we were dead. We only lose our predatory skills and become weak, Felix better come quick." She chuckled. She always kept a light tone, like Felix was away at the market and she really needed some eggs or something. She never gave up hope that he would come, I was very close to giving up hope. I figured that Alec would have given up by now and realised it's not worth his trouble, he could find someone way better anyways. I was ready to accept death anyways, my throats burns like fire and every bone in my body aches from Jane's torturing. Hell looks like a piece of cake now.

Jane seemed to be at ease with torturing me now, she even managed to grin once or twice. She enjoyed taking Aro's praise even though she knows she doing something that effects her brother. Maybe if she did kill me Alec would forgive her in time, maybe he would find a new mate. I kicked my heels against the wall, not even feeling sore anymore as my arms had gone numb from just hanging.

"Yeah they do need to hurry up, it'll be any day now before they kill us." I said. Zafarina chuckled hoarsley, he black hair swaying gently.

"Dear Cullen, they will not kill us for centuries. They want Alec and Felix to suffer like dogs in front of a bowl of food, let us just pray that we will escape somehow." Zafarina said. I gulped whatever venom was left in me down my throat, my eyes growing sad. "You really think they will abandon us don't you?"

I sighed.

"I don't know if he will, but he should. I don't want to cause him any pain, he has to go against his sister and his creator." I admitted. Before Zafarina could even aswer, the hallow sound of boots on cobblestone rung throughout the dungeon. Demetri and Santigo unlocked the cell and dragged both of us out, taking us to our torture. As per usual Jane and Aro were there smiling like the total bastards they were, this time I didn't fight when the chained me to the table.

I screamed as the brutal pain riveted my body, thrashing and flailing. I knew it wasn't that bad if I could move, but the pain was still imensley irritating. Soon it grew worse and worse, until my whole body couldn't move and I could lie and spasm. I was released from my pain and soon Zafarina's screamse filled the dungeon, she never had it worse than me. Her torture was always short and mild, boy Jane must really hate me. I don't know how long I just laid there, wishing for death to consume me.

I was screaming and screaming, hearing Aro only chuckle. I was surprised though when the door opened and Aro averted his eyes to a bunch of familiar presences, his chilling voice scaring me.

"Welcome my friends..." Aro whispered hauntingly. The wind blew and I picked the familiar scent of my family and of Alec, it felt as if the pain was melting away. Soon Jane released me and was staring at Alec hopefully, even though I could feel him glare.

"Brother, she's not good for you." Jane pleaded. I could feel Alec and Felix's energy walk towards us, Alec picking me up in a bridal hold as my vision started to fade. I struggled to see, even though I was happy to die in my mates arms if it had to come to it.

"I don't know who you are anymore Jane, if you were really my sister you wouldn't have acted this way." Alec said. "Don't ever speak to me again."


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:It all ends now.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT AND I'M SORRY IF YOUR ANGRY I HAVEN'T UPLOADED BUT SERIOUSLY COOL YOUR TITS!

Alec's POV:

Jane's face if possible, paled and her red eyes turned black. I knew she was trying to use her power on me but it was no use against Bella's protection, I simply held Chloe closer to my body. I walked over to Carlisle and handed my mates limp body to him, walking over to face Aro.

"If you think I will let you-" Aro began, but I cut him off.

"No matter what you say to me, it's not going to change what you've done." I growled, my mind racing with images of his body on fire. Aro glared at me playfully, as if reprimanding a toddler.

"I've known you since you were born, what does she know? She only wants the power the Volturi have to offer."Aro said. I narrowed my eyes at my creator, hatred flooding my veins.

"She knew enough not to judge me, judge me for the things you made me do. She doesn't see me as the monster I am, the monster you made me! If you know me as well as you say, you should have known not to touch whats mine." I said sharply. Aro raised his hand and slapped round the face, turning my head to one side.

"INSOLENT BOY! You think she loves you, without out your name you're nothing! If I did not create you, you would have been burnt at the stake! Where was you're precious mate then, you ungrateful bastard." Aro screamed.

Something inside of me snapped. Without any warning, I lunged at Aro and bit him. He clutched at my hair trying to get me off and I could feel guards hands trying to rip me off him. I clamped my jaw on his neck and ripped his head completely off his body, pushing my body forward and grabbing a dungeon torch. With a sick grin, I ignited his body. Jane screamed and fell to her knees and sobbed into her palms, though I could not careless at how my twin was feeling. Caius stared in absolute horror at his brothers burning body, whirling around to glare at me. He launched at me and his hands were only midway from my face before the lumbering figure of Felix knocked him sideways. I told the Cullens to get Zafarina and Chloe out, preparing myself for a battle with Bella, Emmett, Jasper and Edward at my side whitle Felix finished off Caius.

The first pair of eyes I met where those of my sisters, hatred etched into every line of her pupils. She growled as did I, both of us running up to each other. I hissed as she swung her arm at my head, blocking and dodging her easily.

"You never were like father Alec, you're a coward like mother always was." Jane yelled. I growled venomously and kicked her in the gut, sending her back a few steps.

"And you never knew when to shut up! And who ended up cleaning up your mess? ME!" I yelled back. She got up in a flash and punched my throat, I stumbled back and glared at her. I punched her in the face, to my disappointment she only wavered in her stance.

"Maybe that's why mother wanted that idiot, you were to busy being a coward!" Jane screeched. The anger boiled in my blood, they long smothered anger. I could feel the punches anymore, all I could feel was the anger. I caught Jane's hand and twisted it behind her back, hearing the metalic scrapes. She yelled out in pain, but I've had enough of how she treats me.

"For all those time I protected you and mother from him, you could say that! For all those time I stopped anyone from hurting you, for all those time you dragged us into trouble and I was the one who stopped mother from crying and you from losing your temper. Who was there to heal your cuts? ME!" I twisted her arm even more. "Who was there to comfort mother when she would cry about missing father? ME! You did nothing Jane. You left me for Aro, your own brother! You tortured the one person who truly cared about me!" I ranted. She cried in pain and I felt a pang of guilt, not enough to stop my hatred though. I pushed her to the ground, looking around to see every guard member dead and to see Randall rush to Jane's aid.

"What's stopping you Alec?" Jane wheezed as Randall nurtured her. I scoffed coldly, even I would not end my sister's life. No matter how much of a bitch she is.

"You don't deserve death Jane, just go." I said coldly. Randall propped Jane up and with a final glance, she disappeared. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, feeling the anger slowly ebb away.

Felix rested his hand on my shoulder, causing me to whip around. He gave me a look as to say it's over.

"What do we do now?" I asked. He scratched his head and mused for a while, his jaw going slack.

"I guess I'll stay back and restart the Volturi, this place needs a new boss anyway." He said lightly. I stared at him in shock, astounded that he would say something like that.

"Felix are you sure? This isn't easy you know." I said. He gave me a very sarcastic look.

"No shit Sherlock. Look I'll be fine, I just can't leave the vampire world without any guidance. Besides, you need to be away from this place. You have a mate and the Cullens are a nice family, you deserve better than this Alec." Felix sounded sincere. I smiled genuinely at him and nodded, sticking my hand in my pocket and lightly walking towards the door. I paused before I left the room.

"Felix?" I asked.

"Yeah buddy?" He replied.

"Thanks."


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Waking up to heaven...

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN TWILIGHT BUT I OWN LEPRECHUANS... NOT REALLY ACTUALLY. **PLAY CIDER SKY NORTHERN LIGHTS WHILE READING THIS!**

The light intruded through my eyes, causing me to flutter them open. I yelped as I was met with chocolate brown eyes, falling off the bed I was on. I heard various chuckles as I swore loudly.

"Ness!" I exclaimed. Nessie giggled and side stepped my granite body.

"Ooops!" she said, apologising and helping me up. I looked around to see my whole family around me in Carlisle office, happy grins. It brought back memories of when I first joined this family, when I first joined this rollercoaster. They all came and hugged me, smothering me in kisses. I giggled and hugged each of them tightly.

"Jeez I really need to stop nearly dying..." I joked. Everyone broke out into laughter and you could feel the tenseness escape the room. I looked realising I was missing someone very important, making me panick. What happened!?

"Don't worry he's in the woods." Alice reassured. I gave my family puppy dog eyes, making them awww.

"Go ahead." Carlisle gave in. I squealed and ran out the room, leaving behind chuckles. I raced downstairs and on my way out of the house, pausing in front of the mirror.

I looked like me again. Curly black hair, pale brown skin and topaz eyes. Everything seemed right once again, like gravity didn't need to hold me down. I was floating in pure bliss, eternity didn't seem so daunting anymore. I never felt as blissful as I do here and my heart sing in this world so incredible. I raced out of the door and into the starry night. I followed my mates scent religously to a secluded clearing in the woods, gasping at how beautiful it was.

Violet posies grew in the night, dew crystalising the grass. Fireflies swarmed the night, iluminating everything with their beautiful glow, not bothering with me. The moon was huge above the clearing, the crescent shape lighting up the blissful darkness. My mate stood in the middle of the clearing, facing the moon. I smiled gently and walked up behind him, sling my arms aroung his middle. He looked down at me and the most beautiful smile I've ever seen adorned his face. My stomach was filled with butterflies as he leant down and kissed me passionately, winding his hands into my hair. I fell forwards and on to him, never breaking the kiss. The craving taste for his lips and his touch overtook my senses, breaking the kiss to kiss down Alec's neck. He laid his head back and closed his eyes smiling, causing me to rest my head on his chest. We lay like this for quite some time, watching the fireflies float by.

"It all finally makes sense." Alec said, breaking the silence. I giggled and sat on top of him, running my finger along his jawline.

"It all finally feels perfect." I said. Alec grinned and stared into my eyes.

Blood meeting gold.

"It's always been perfect, just now I have to resort eating animals. Ughh!" He mocked. I laughed, the sound like bells.

"You'll survive, besides. We've got eternity." I said grinning. He smiled and we both gazed at the sky, lost in the starry night. After some while though, I got bored. I wasn't all into star gazing, especially when I could be talking to Alec. "Alec?"

"Hmmm?" He responded.

"Can we do something else?" Without warning he grinned and pinned me to the ground, kissing me fericously.

Oh boy...


	20. Chapter 19

HEY GUYS!

SO THAT'S THE END!

{AWWWWWW!}

DON'T WORRY! I WILL BE MAKING A ONE SHOT SERIES OF THEIR LIVES IN THE CULLEN MANSION!

{YAY!}

HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED IT AND I'M REALLY SORRY I WAS SUCH A CRAPPY AUTHOR FOR NOT UPDATING IN TWO MONTHS! I'M ASHAMED OF MYSELF REALLY, ANYWAY LOVE YOU GUYS AND **I AM TAKING REQUESTS FOR THE ONE SHOT SERIES SO PLEASE PM ME! **

LOVE ALWAYS (even though it's kinda creepy)

CHLOELOCOTEA XOXOXO

:3


End file.
